Dárek k výročí
by Santinan Black
Summary: Hermiona je se svým dlouholetým milencem na večírku, avšak on ji během večera odsune na druhou kolej a všímá si půvabné ženy. !Povídka obsahuje FEMSLASH!


Hleděla na ženu tančící na parketě s vysokým mužem, který měl poněkud moc ostře řezané rysy. Tu tvář znala, jako svou vlastní, ten muž byl totiž jejím milencem již dlouhé roky. Usmála se, když s tou ženou zavířil v otočce a jí do obličeje spadl pramen neposedných plavých vlasů. Byla vskutku nádherná. Tak nádherná, že ji Hermiona chtěla. Chtěla ji mít, chtěla vědět, jak chutná její na pohled tak delikátně světlá kůže. Zhluboka se nadechla a upila ze své sklenice vína.

Hudba dohrála a páry se rozešly každý po svém. Hermionin milenec se k ní vracel s širokým úsměvem prohnaného ďábla. Hermiona ten úsměv velmi dobře znala a věděla, že znamená, že má něco v plánu. Tělem jí proběhlo zachvění z očekávání toho, co vymyslel.

„Je nádherná, že?" pronesl jakoby nic a posadil se na volné místo vedle ní. Hermiona přikývla.

„Ano, to rozhodně je. Vypadá jako nějaká křehká panenka," poznamenala a zahleděla se na ruce, které měla položené v klíně. Severus Snape se tlumeně zasmál.

„Ty žárlíš," pronesl najednou a její vzteklý pohled, kterým ho počastovala, mu napověděl, že se trefil. „Víš vlbec, kdo ta žena, co tě tak uchvátila, je?" zeptal se nakonec. Hermiona přimhouřila oči a nakonec zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ach ty můj sladký hlupáčku, je to Lenka Láskorádová," pronesl měkce, vzal ji za jednou malou ručku a políbil jí na delikátní zápěstí. Hermioně došel význam toho, co řekl a nevěřícně na něj zírala.

„Kdo, že to je?"

„Slyšela jsi dobře." Hermiona přemýšlela, kdy se z té podivínské dívky mohla stát tahle nádherná žena, ale pak si uvědomila, že od jejich posledního setkání uplynulo deset let a za tu dobu se změní mnoho věcí. Severus se nenápadně pod stolem otřel kolenem o její stehno, ale odměnou mu bylo jen podrážděné zavrčení. Zmateně se zahleděl na svou společnici, ale pak pochopil, ale nijak to nekomentoval.

Jak večer pokračoval, tak Hermionino podráždění rostlo, neboť Severus se podle jejího názoru až příliš intenzivně zajímal o Lenku a ji odsunul na druhou kolej. Žárlila na něj a zároveň mu záviděla, že se jí může při tanci dotýkat, že mu ta éterická bytost visí na rtech, když něco říká. Sice jí řekl, že jí během dnešního večírku dá dárek k jejich výročí, ale nějak tomu nevěřila. Už dávno totiž nebyla naivní malou holčičkou, ale dospělou ženou. Ženou, která měla své potřeby.

Sklenice vína již ani nepočítala. Jediným problémem bylo, že stále nebyla opilá, i když se o to s opravdovou vervou pokoušela. Odložila sklenku a zapálila si dnes již několikátou cigaretu. Zhluboka si potáhla a snažila se vytěsnit z hlavy obraz Lenky Láskorádové v dlouhých šatech podtrhujících její křehkou postavu. Nešlo to. Najendou koutkem oka zachytila nějaký pohyb. Severus, _její_ Severus, odcházel do přilehlých temných zahrad a byla do něj zavěšená _ona_. Žárlivost a chtíč jí zatemnily mysl a oboje vyvřelo na povrch. Vztekle zatípla cigaretu, zveedla se od stolu a vydala se za nimi. Sledovala je z povzdálí, jak odcházejí do míst, která jsou jen sporadicky osvětlená. Využívala utajovacího kouzla, aby si jí nevšimli, ale jak si uvědomila, tak to ani nebylo nutné, protože dvojice byla zcela a naprosto zabrána do hovoru. Severus se zastavil až u jezírka na travnatém plácku, které ozařovalo několik pochodní. Tiše hovořil ke své společnici a ona se jemně usmívala a chvílemi byl slyšet její zdrženlivý smích. Hermiona se oproti tomu užírala vztekem a žárlivostí nedaleko od nich. Nakonec to nevydržela, nasadila neprostupnou masku ledové královny a vykročila ze stínu.

Severus ji uvítal úsměvem. „Lenko, dovolte mi, abych vám představil svou dlouholetou partnerku, slečnu Grangerovou, i přesto, že se již znáte ze školních lavic," pronesl sladce její milenec. Lenka na ni pohlédla a usmála se takovým způsobem, který způsobil, že Hermionu zašimralo v podbřišku.

„Změnila jsi se od doby, co jsme se neviděli, Hermiono," pronesla měkce. „Máš vynikající vkus na muže," řekla s upřímností sobě vlastní a uznale pohlédla na Snapea, který se samolibě usmíval. _Jak taky jinak_, pomyeslela si Hermiona podrážděně.

„Připojíš se k nám, má drahá?" dotázal se Snape. Hermiona pro tuto chvíli neschopna slova jen přikývla a přistoupila až k oběma společníkům.

Ještě chvíli se nenuceně bavili, než se najednou stalo něco, co Hermiona opravdu nečekala. Snape rychlým pohybem chytil Lenku za obě křehká zápěstí a zkroutil jí ruce za záda. Mladá žena překvapeně vyjekla a pokoušela se bránit. Hermionu tu scénu jen tiše pozorovala.

„Ššššš, maličká, nebraň se a nebude to bolet," zašeptal jí Snape u ucha, a pak se jeho oči pevně upřely do Hermioniných. V těch černých očích četla výzvu a v rozkroku ji z toho zašimralo. Najednou ožila, protože pochopila. Oběma rukama uchopila Lenčinu tvář a zblízka se jí zahleděla do široka otevřených, vyděšených očí.

„Má pravdu," ujstila ji Hermiona, a pak přitiskla své rty na její. Jemně je laskala a snažila se do nich dostat jazykem. Lenka však měla pevně sevřené čelisti a odmítala jí to dovolit. Hermiona se odtáhla. „Nebraň se, já ti neublížím," zopakovala znovu, tentokrát mnohem přísněji. Lenka se zachvěla, když Severus lehce zesílil svůj stisk. Nechápala, co se to děje, ale měla pocit, že se ocitla ve špatném snu. Hermiona se k ní opět naklonila a políbila ji. Chvíli to sice trvalo, ale Lenka se nakonec poddala a nechala starší ženu, aby její ústa dobyla horkým jazykem. Hermiona spokojeně zavrněla nad tímto malým vítězstvím a rukama sjela dívce k pasu, kde ji něžně hladila. Přesunula se z jejích rtů na krk, kde si horkým jazykem razila cestičku až k hebkému oušku. Neodolala a jemně kousla Lenku do lalůčku. Z úst se plavovlásce vydralo něco mezi vzlykem a vzdechem.

„Polož mi ji na zem," zapředla. Severus se usmál a tlakem donutil ženu se nejdříve posadit, a pak ji na okamžik pustil, jen aby jí ruce vytáhnul nad hlavu a přinutil ji lehnout si. Seděl v trávě s Lenčinýma rukama v klíně a pozoroval svou překrásnou milenku, která se nadšeně a nedočkavě naklonila nad jeho křehkou společnici. Hermiona se usmála a konečky prstů zajela Lence pod výstřih šatů, přičemž sledovala její napůl zmatený a napůl vyděšený výraz. Pomaloučku jí stáhla vrchní část šatů až k pasu a okamžik se kochala výhledem na obnažená ňadra s růžovými hroty bradavek, která se prudce zvedala, jak dívka vyděšeně dýchala.

„Ach, jsi tak krásná," pronesla spokojeně a rukama překryla drobná, pevná ňadra a jemně je hnětla. Všimla si, že Lenka má zavřené oči a potoevřená ústa. Opět neodolala a políbila ji. Náruživě a hluboce prozkoumávala její ústa jazykem, zatímco se nezapomínala věnovat těm hebkým ňadrům. Odtáhla se, ale jen proto, aby svá ústa přesunula níž. Ústy obemkla jednu růžovou bradavku. Sála ji a týrala zuby, dokud nebyla tvrdá, jako kámen, a pak to samé provedla i na druhém ňadru.

Snape cítil, jak mu začínají být těsné kalhoty, když sledoval svou partnerku, jak zkušeně laská tu mladou ženu. Ztěžka polknul a dychtivýma očima sledoval ten výjev, který měl přímo před sebou.

Hermiona si jazykem prorazila cestu až k ženinu bříšku, kde se na okamžik zastavila. Kroužila jazykem po té hebké kůži a užívala si to. Jednou rukou sjela k dívčiným nohám, chytila ji za sukni šatů a uspěchaně ji vykasala Lence až k pasu, kde již byl jejich vršek. Chraptivě se zasmála, když spatřila, jak k sobě mladá ženě křečovitě tiskne nohy. Posadila se na paty a prsty jemně přejížděla po hebké krajce kalhotek.

„No tak, uvolni se, uvidíš, že se ti to bude líbit," vemlouvala se Hermiona. Lenka s pevně zavřenýma očima jen odmítavě zavrtěla hlavou. „Jsi tak sladká, když se bráníš," složila jí Hermiona kompliment a nekompromisně jí vjela rukama mezi kolena a pokusila se jí roztáhnout nohy. Vystrašená mladá žena však měla překvapivou sílu. „Jestli budeš odporovat, tak to bude bolet. No tak, copak chceš trpět?" zeptala se jí Hermiona a opět se poksuila roztáhnout ženiny nohy od sebe. Tentokrát se jí to povedle natolik, že se jí dokázala vklínit mezi nohy. „Mám chuť tu tvou neposlušnost potrestat," vydechla Hermiona, zaklínila prsty za bok krajkových kalhotek a trhla. Párdlo svůj souboj za zvuku trhané látky vzdalo. Lence zpod sevřených víček vyklouzla jedna osamělá slza.

Hermiona odhodila nyní již nepotřebný kus látky pryč a dívala se na to, co se skrývalo pod ním. Zlehounka přejel prsty po vnitřní křivce štíhlého stehna, až dospěla k podbřišku a uzoučkému proužku hebkých chloupků. Spokojeně zavrněla, když přes ně přejela a zalechtaly ji na konečcích prstů. Jemně sjela ukazováčkům až ke štěrbince, kde byl ukryt klitoris. Lenka se pokusila uniknout před jejím dotekem a zavrtěla se, čímž si vysloužila káravý pohled obou přítomných, a navíc tak Hermioně uvolnila cestu až k onumu tajemného vrcholku. Krouživým pohybem ho laskala a cítila, jak na její dotek ženino tělo i proti její vůli reaguje. Zavřela oči a vychutnávala si ten pocit převahy, který měla. Sjela prstem níž a ucítila vstřícnou vlhkost. Spokojeně se usmála a navlhčila si prsty, kterými se pak vrátila zpět k jejímu poštěváčku. Třela ho mezi aplcem a ukazováčkem tak dlouho, dokud necítila, že je naběhlý a Lenčin dech se vzrušením neprohloubil a nezrychlil. Odtáhla ruku pryč.

„Roztáhni ještě trochu nohy," poručila nesmlouvavě. Lenka ji poněkud zdráhavě poslechla. „Tak je hodná holčička," pochválila ji Hermiona a vtiskla jí polibek na vnitřní stranu stehna, než se sklonila nad její rozkrok. Okamžik tam jen tak setrvala, vdechovala její vůni a škádlila její vzrušené ženství horkým dechem. Ruce si položila na ženino hebké bříško a jazykem jemně kmitla přes její poštěváček. Lenka se prudce nadechla, když ucítila její horký jazyk. Hermiona jí prsty rozhrnula okvětní plátky jejího ženství, aby se mohla dostat k jejímu poštěváčku. Tvrdě na ten naběhlý hrbolek dorážela jazykem, lízala ho a sála, dokud neslyšela vzrušený dech své společnice. Vzala ho mezi zuby a vsála ho, pak ho opět konejšila jazykem. Věděla, že už to dlopuho nepotrvá a Lenka vyvrcholí, a tak se odtáhla od toho sladkého hrbolku a jazykem sjela až k její dírce, do níž zabořila horký jazyk. Lenka Láskordáová prudce vydechla a prudce otevřela oči. Opět se na protest zazmítala, čímž si vysloužila jen a pouze Severusův káravý pohled a pevnější stisk na svých zápěstích, kde se jí jistě udělají mdořiny. Hermiona se ani neobtěžovala zvednout hlavu od její sladké jeskyňky a opájela se tou úžasnou chutí a vůní. Ženina trýznitelka se opět vrátila výše a trýznila jazykem její klitoris, zatímco jedním prstem škádlila její dírku. Vždy do ní strčila jen koneček prstu, a pak ho vytáhla. Nakoenc se však ani ona již nedokázala ovládnout a vklouzla do ní celým prstem, za což ji Lenka odměnila zalykavým vzdechem. Hermionin prst se pohyboval sem a tam v její horké kundičce, zatícmo její jazyk a zuby neúnavně zpracovávaly její poštěváček. Když Hermiona přidala i druhý a nakonec i třetí prst, tak už Lenka nebyla daleko od toho, aby vyvrcholila. Hermiona cítila, jak se jí napínají svaly a užívala si svou moc. Najednou se Lenčino tělo napjalo a prohnulo v zádech, když ji přemohl orgasmus. Z úst jí uniklo zasténání a její kundička se sevřela kolem Hermioniných štíhlých prstů. Byl to tak skvělý pocit, že se málem udělala i Hermiona.

Odtáhla se od dívky a po čtyřech přilezla k Severusovi, který se na ni usmíval tím svým neodolatelně ďábelským způsobem. Přitiskla mu stále ještě vlhká ústa na rty a políbila ho. Nenechal se pobízet a vyšel jí vstříc. Na jejích rtech i jazyku stále cítil chuť jejich společnice a to ho dovádělo k šílenství. Když pozoroval tohle malé představení, tak i on zatoužil po tom,a by ji mohl ochutnat. Hermiona se nakonec odtáhla a se spokojeným úsměvem se mu zahleděla do očí.

„Krásné výročí, miláčku," zašeptal a konečně pustil Lenčina zápěstí. Ta se však jen schoulila do klubíčka a objímala se. Hermiona na ni pohlédla a hlavou jí prolétla bláznivá myšlenka.

„Nechme si ji," řekla a upřela na svého muže prosebný pohled malého dítěte, kterému se zalíbila nová hračka.

„Pro tebe cokoliv," souhlasil Severus a všechny je s tichým prásknutím přenesl do jejich domu.


End file.
